Our group carries out research on synthetic delivery systems for gene therapy. I am trying to make small and homogeneous complexes of DNA and certain molecules such as cationic peptides and cationic lipids. We have synthesized and characterized a number of cationic molecules such as KALA and alkyl acyl carnitine esters which efficiently condense DNA and mediate its expression in cell culture. The Computer Graphics Laboratory is a precious resource for understanding the molecular interactions between DNA and cationic peptides/lipids and MidasPlus has helped me in modeling the structures of peptides and DNA as well as small cationic lipid olecules. In order to help the complexes get through the biological membranes and enter the nucleus for expression, I am also studying membrane-destablizing peptides that self-assemble into oligomers and form pore structures across the phospholipid bilayers. A number of structures of transmembrane peptides (eg. porin, hemolysin) have been reported and installed into the Protein Data Bank (PDB). We study these structures using MidasPlus which helps in the design of new membrane-destabling peptides for gene delivery. The CGL facilities play an important role in our research.